


Haircuts & Raspberry Cheesecake

by kvhottie



Series: Happy and Jaded [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hairdresser Yamaguchi, M/M, Patissier Tsukishima, Tsukishima gets a haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Yamaguchi is a hairdresser, Tsukishima is an apprentice pâtissier. One night, Yamaguchi insists on cutting Tsukishima's hair.A little story involving TsukkiYama from theWorse for Wearau.





	

“Hey, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi whispered, his hand softly petting the head of blonde hair nestled on the pillow on top of his lap. They were sitting on Yamaguchi’s bed watching a TV drama in their usual arrangement: Yamaguchi with his back to the wall, his legs laid flat in front of him, and Tsukishima lying on his side with knees bent, head resting peacefully on Yamaguchi.

“Hm?”

Yamaguchi slowly raked his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair and twirled the curling ends around his index finger, “Are you growing out your hair on purpose or because you are too lazy to go get a haircut?”

“My stylist moved to another prefecture a few weeks ago. I’ve been too lazy to find someone else I trust enough to cut my hair.”

Yamaguchi traced the outer edge of Tsukishima’s exposed ear, “Do you trust me?”

“Well, you _are_ a hair stylist,” Tsukishima noted, shifting his body around so he could look up at Yamaguchi. He reached up to caress Yamaguchi’s jaw with his thumb, “Do you want to cut my hair?”

Yamaguchi nodded, lips curving up into a grin, “I’ve been wanting to cut your hair since I met you. Do you know how few real blondes I see?! Also the texture is so unique…”

“Okay.” Tsukishima sat up and slid off the bed, “Do you have your tools with you?”

“Wait. You want to do it right now?”

“Yeah, before I start thinking it’s a hassle.”

“Then we better do it quickly because your ‘not a hassle’ window is like 5 minutes long,” Yamaguchi teased, hopping out of bed and walking out of the bedroom to the small kitchen and living room area. “Can you grab a chair from the counter? I’ll go grab my scissors and a trash bag to open up on the floor.”

Yamaguchi lived in a small one-room apartment with a bathroom, and short counter wall separating the tiny living room and kitchen. Though Tsukishima’s apartment was bigger and much nicer, they spent most of their nights together at Yamaguchi’s place because it was closer to the bakery in which Tsukishima worked. And it felt homier, the tighter space gave them an easy excuse to stick close together and make up for the days in which they hadn’t seen each other.

Tsukishima set the chair on top of the trash bag Yamaguchi had spread out and sat down, “You’re not going to wet my hair?”

“No.” Yamaguchi tied his black tool belt around his waist and slid out his fine comb, “Your hair curls just a bit so if I cut it wet it might end up shorter than we want it. Though cutting it dry is harder, it’s also more accurate.”

“I see.” Tsukishima faced forward, fingers pressing against each other in the form of a triangle. _He was nervous._

Yamaguchi smiled to himself and laid a gentle hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “It’ll be fine. I won’t give you a mullet or anything like that.”

“I know,” Tsukishima sighed.

Yamaguchi began combing through Tsukishima’s hair, following the shape it currently had. It had grown quite a bit since they first met: the back was starting to curl out, his fringe was sweeping messily right in line with his eyebrows, and his layers were uneven. “Do you know what you want? Do you want it as short as it was before?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Do I have some artistic license?” Yamaguchi walked around and bent down so he could get a better look at the front of Tsukishima’s hair, “I have something I want to try. If you don't like it we can change it.”

“Okay,” Tsukishima shrugged, “Just hurry up before I get bored.”

Yamaguchi leaned forward and gave Tsukishima a quick, playful kiss on the lips. He whispered an assuring, “It’ll be worth it,” and walked behind Tsukishima to get to work.

Tsukishima’s hair was actually quite thin. A lot of what attributed to the volume of his hair was layers, the fact that he had a surprising amount of hair, and it’s wavy texture. His layers cascaded with his crown as the center point, only diverging slightly when hitting the frame of his face. Yamaguchi sectioned off the most bottom layer near Tsukishima’s nape and pinned the rest of his hair out of the way. He worked through each layer in this way, cutting off an inch or so of length so that the length at the back was about the same as Tsukishima had it before. As we worked around to the sides, he cut off just a bit less, giving Tsukishima’s hair a tapered look—longer near the front and fringe, and shorter as the layer circled towards the back. Finally, he took off some length from Tsukishima’s fringe so that it swept across mostly to the right as it was doing before, but now around mid-forehead. _It looked good._ Even though Yamaguchi found Tsukishima attractive in pretty much any state, this was an undeniable, objective improvement.

“All done,” Yamaguchi sang, ruffling Tsukishima’s hair a bit to shake out clipped pieces. “You should take your shirt off so hair doesn’t get all over the floor and then we’ll do the reveal in the bathroom mirror!”

“You’re too excited.” Tsukishima effortlessly pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it on top of the trash bag on the floor. He stood up, patted all the hair off his pants, and followed a cheery Yamaguchi to the bathroom.

“Close your eyes.” Yamaguchi urged, and though he thought it was a bit silly, Tsukishima complied. Tsukishima stood in front of the mirror and Yamaguchi stood behind him, face peeking over his shoulder to get a good look at his reaction. “Okay, open them.”

Tsukishima did so; the faintest hint of satisfaction lining his lips when he saw his reflection, “You’re definitely better than my old stylist.”

Yamaguchi cheeks turned a light shade of red and he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist, nuzzling his face into the nook of Tsukishima’s neck, “I’m happy you like it.”

Tsukishima’s eyes glazed with tenderness and he caressed the hands at his stomach, “Of course.”

* * *

 

**(The next day, at the bakery Tsukishima works in. Excerpt from[Worse for Wear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3893530/chapters/8706982)):**

 “Who’s the stubborn idiot?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, setting Kageyama’s tiramisu down with a loud clank. “Are you looking in a mirror?”

Kageyama’s lips formed into a sly side-grin, “Have you looked into one? What’s up with that new haircut?”

Tsukishima placed a green tea roll cake in front of Hinata, “…”

Hinata’s face brightened and he looked over at Yamaguchi, who was staring holes into the table, “You cut it for him, didn’t you! Tsukishima is so lucky; he gets personal haircuts a home.”

“It looks pretty good” Kageyama admitted and dug into his cake, “Good job Yamaguchi.”

“Here,” Tsukishima mumbled as he slid a raspberry cheesecake in front of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi shook his head rapidly, the blush on his cheeks becoming more obvious by the second, “B-but I didn’t order it…”

“No shit, dumbass.” Tsukishima tucked the empty tray underneath his arm, “I know you’re pretty tight on money right now. Just eat it.”

Yamaguchi tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear, a wide smile gracing his star-freckled face, “Thank you, Tsukki.”

Hinata almost choked on his cake, “Tsukki?!”

Kageyama muffled a chuckle, elbowing Hinata on the side so he could also calm down. Tsukishima was throwing death glares at them and if they didn’t shut up, that metal tray would soon have a dent the shape of their heads. Yamaguchi happily ate his cake, eyes flickering from his plate to Tsukishima’s face, without realizing that with one little nickname he had revealed a lot more about their relationship than Tsukishima would have liked.

**Author's Note:**

> (Story was moved out of [ Double Dipper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4156473/chapters/21439805))


End file.
